Desperation
by DeusXWaifu
Summary: I played P5 again recently and this happened.


Futaba stared at the screen of her computer opening files entering passwords and repeating several times. All the lights were off all light coming from the computer screen and its tower. She gave the occasional glance at the door making sure she had it locked not wanting and uninvited guest. After going through two more files she had reached a file full of videos.

Each video had a number sequences of ones and zeros. Futaba a made sure each and everyone's titles would only be knowable to Futaba herself. She stood up and again made sure the door was locked as well as closing the curtain to her window before playing one of the videos. The curser moved over several videos before selecting one in the lower left corner. The computer opened a new widow as the video stared. It started with a black screen and a number showing the date before playing.

On screen the video showed Akira's room above Leblanc. I room Futaba and the other Phantom Thieves had planned several hist. Futaba had her eyes locked on the screen waiting for the moment she knew would come. Akira soon walked on screen followed closely by Makoto. Futaba bit down on her lip as she hand made its way to her chest. She watched as Akira and Makoto started undressing each other. Every bit of clothing that was removed form Makoto she removed as well. The shirt was first followed by her pants and finally her panties

It wasn't long before the two where in the throes of passion as was Futaba. Having one of her hand squeezing her small breast and the other had its fingers sliding in and out of her. Doing her best to stay quiet biting down on her lip but moans still escaped her mouth. Seeing Akira grabbing Makoto's arms and started thrusting inside her from behind. She started see her in the place of Makoto.

"Damn it." She muttered to herself she wasn't going to last much longer but she was enjoying it. Having someone physical love her the way Akira did with Makoto was the only thing in her mind. Her whole body shook and arched backed in her chair knocking it and her to the floor with a loud thud, but her fingers refused to stop, and her hand had clamped down on her breast even hard. Her body continued to shake only slowing down when there was a knock at the door.

"Futaba are you alright I there?"

"Yeah, I'm fine just too into this game. "she said her body still shacking from her orgasm.

"Well alright" he said his footsteps echoing in the hallway.

Futaba stood up seeing her reflection on the screen. It was embarrassing seeing her self like this pant less, breast exposed, and liquid dripping down her legs. She knew it was wrong to spy on those two and she felt even worse using it to pleasure herself. Looking back at the video the two where still going at it. She felt jealous of the happiness that Makoto had with Akira.

Makoto was beautiful and caring college student on her was to be a police commissioner, not to motion she fought right beside Akira. He had even saved her on several occasions. Makoto was also there for Futaba helping her when she need her, and Akira had help her leave her room and even go back to school as well. Futaba also couldn't help but compare there bodies as well. Makoto had perfect skin and large breast that complemented her hour glass figure. Futaba was very thing having little to no figure and pale skin to match it.

She glances back at the screen see Makoto face of pleasure and closed. Glancing at the bed she looked at feeling exhausted. She collapsed on the bad face down in to one of her pillows. She closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind only for her phone to vibrate and light up. She lazily reached over to grab her phone only to find a massage form Akira.

"Are you free tomorrow?"

Futaba face when red it was almost like he knew what she had just done. She quickly typed on her phone.

"Yeah, why?"

"I need help with some shopping."

"Yeah I'm down."

"Thank you, See you tomorrow"

"Yeah I'm down." She said to herself, "Who talks like that, God why did I say that."

Thoughts of the two-spending time together started going wild. Her hand had already found there way to her groin teasing her. She knew it nothing would really happen, but it didn't stop her imagination. She pulled one of her larger pillow to hen mounting it. She leaned down giving the pillow a kiss and whispered, "be rough Akira." She started grinding against the pillow rubbing herself. Her back was already starting to ark. Looking down she could see Akira beneath her. Her second orgasm was on the horizon. "Akira lets come together." She whispered into the pillow once again. Hip thrusting faster she lost her self in the orgasm collapsing on the pillow wrapping her arms around it squeezing it tight. It wasn't long after until she passed out arms still locked around her make shift Akira.

She quickly prepared the following morning dressing her normal manor after a quick shower. Futaba was think clearly again after her eventful night. It wasn't like she was going to throw her self at him anymore she had control. She cleaned her glasses and looked at her refection in her computer screen. She started thinking of last night again she shook her head, almost throwing her glasses off, to clear her mind.

They meet in front of Leblanc the smell of coffee escaped from within as Akira. The sent had stuck to him ever senses he started working there which wasn't a bad thing at all. It was rather enjoyable if she was honest then again, she only noticed it when after she had fallen for him. She could see his slight smile as she approached.

"So, what do you need help with." Futaba said smiling back.

"Si-fi stuff, like manga there's a book store in Shibuya."

"Not good with si-fi no problem no problem lets go." Futaba said walking toward the train station.

Even before they could arrive at the train station they found themselves surrounded by people on all sides.

"Are you going to be ok with this there's a lot of people?"

Futaba puffed her chest out and with a prideful smirk on her face she said, "Of course you help me conquer my fear remember." She marched right through the crowed.

Akira followed behind pushing his way through the crowed along side Futaba. Reaching the train station both came to the realization that the train was going to be packed. It was as the thought packed the two were squashed together in the speeding train. Futaba's face burring in Akira with the wonderful smell of coffee. It almost made up for the incredible heat on the inside of the train.

Both had to take a breather upon exiting the train. Futaba collapsed on a near by bench as Akira wondered over to a vending. It was embarrassing having her face buried in his chest, but the lovely aroma of coffee made up for it though. She glanced over at Akira putting in coins and pushed a button.

"Hear, I think we both might need it. It was miserable on their hopeful it will be better on the way back." Akira said hand over an udagawa water.

She nodded and began to drink. The color refreshing liquid did wonders for them both. After finishing they threw their dinks in the recycling bin. Thankful the steers had cleared up a bit as people funneled in to store mostly to the restaurants and the arcade. The book store had only a few stray people inside it. One being the happy clerk welcoming them. They browsed the selves in search of anything relevant to there search.

They had gathered around ten or so books until they though they gatherer a decent amount. When Futaba spotted one on the top shelf. She looked nearby finding a step ladder to ascend. She set it up firmly before she climbed it, however when she stepped on the to step the ladder started to crumble giving way under her little weight. Thankful for Futaba Akira was able to catch her. Her face when red she had only fallen a few feet, but he still had made a mad dash charge to catch her.

"Futaba are you alright." he said.

Before she could respond the store's, clerk had rushed over franticly apologizing for the ladder. Akira did even have time to see Futaba down before he had given them a discount and rushed them out the store making up for the fall by giving them a rather large discount.

"Uhm, hay thanks for catching me you really didn't have to it was only like a few feet." Futaba said avoiding eye contact with him.

"No worries."

"So why do you need all the si-fi stuff any why."

Some gifts for Makoto, I'm kind of clueless when it come to this kind of stuff I owe you one." He said adjusting his grip on the bag.

Futaba stop having a strange feeling come over her body she couldn't quite describe it. Maybe it was guilt for having watched the so mush or maybe it was jealous that Arkia wasn't doing all this for her.

"Are you all right the heat hasn't gotten to you has it?" Akira said placing his hand on her forehead.

"Akira you love Makoto, right?"

"Yes?" he said puzzled unsure of how she was feeling.

He stared pulling his hand off her head only for her to grab it pulling it down to her chest. He was confused unable to react quickly.

She cupped his around one of her breast and spoke, "What if I told you that's how I feel about you and you're the one I want to love me."

Akira came to his senses yanking his hand free from her chest and just stared at Futaba as she was giving a weak smile towered him. He still didn't know what to do or what to say this was a difficult situation he found himself in.

Thankful he didn't have to do anything as Futaba made the next move of dashing off. Akira just stood there as more and more people started to point and whisper. He glanced around and took off after her pulling out his phone to try to call her. When that didn't work he had to call Makoto to explain the situation.

Futaba found her self in her room again where she always was when she wants to hide away from the world. She was to scare to look at her phone. It had rung and vibrated several times, she was sure it was from Akira or an angry Makoto. That was the best out come in her mind she knew it could be much worries she just didn't want to imagen what they would do to her.

Her heart stopped when a knock came from the door. She staged frozen in bed hoping who ever it was would just leave, but this thought was thrown out the window when the knock continued this time with a voice accompanying it. It was a voice she was dreading to hear it was Makoto and she simply said, "Futaba open the door." She said it in such a calm and collected manner it only made her worry even more.

She took a deep breath preparing fore what ever punishment Makoto had thought of and unlocked the door. Stepping back, she closed her eye and waited fist clinched by her side. What she was going to do she was making her wait. Upon opening her eyes, she found Makoto head approaching hers. Before her eyes could open fully when their lips meet.

She pulled back, "Akira told me what you did and what you said. So, I thought of something to help with you not feeling loved and I think you'll be happy with it." She ended it with another kiss.

Futaba found herself unable to move as Makoto's tongue continued to invade her mouth. The sensation was more than anything Futaba could have ever imagined. It only adds to the unbelievable sensation when she felt the warm of Akira as he wrapped his arms around them both. Both Makoto and Akira grew a devilish grin.

Makoto lifted Futaba's shirt and taring away her bra freeing her breast. Akira followed up by grabbing and giving them a firm squeeze forcing a moan out of her. Makoto continued her assault on Futaba's body this time kissing down her chest down to her panties.

"Wait Makoto I want Akira first." She whimpered.

Makoto smile and removed her panties. Tossing them aside she stood up and whispered something in to Akira's ear. He smiled and proceed to lift Futaba up by her spreading her legs apart showing off her clean shave vigina. It was all ready dripping ready to be used by Akira, ready to be Akira's.

Futaba looked down seeing Makoto releasing Akira's large penis. She gave it a quick lick before placing a kiss on it tip after making it nice and firm for Futaba. Akira started lowering Futaba as Makoto guided Akira's penis inside her.

When his head push passed her lips, she found herself in pure bless, but it would soon be interrupted as he when deeper inside her she found herself on the verge of climaxing. He then started thrusting back and forth and Futaba started letting out squeaks of joy. Her body pushed against his she came her vagina's walls clenched down on his large member.

Makoto giggled, "He hasn't even started, and you already came, and you make all thoughts cute noises to."

Futaba didn't notice she was completely focused on Akira as he counted to pump in and out of her. Her small breast bounced to the retherm set by Akira's thrusting. His tongue made its way inside her mouth as well as her in his mouth. The wrapped around each other as Akira's dick was smashing her.

By the sounds Akira was making she new he was close to coming. This was her dream come having Akira love he physical and the fact he was going was only making it better. This was interrupted when she heard Makoto speak.

"Bring her over Akira." She said panting heavily.

Futaba say why she was panting as she had been fingering herself the whole time. Akira did as she said an when they made it to the bed he shoved her face in Makoto's wet vagina. She didn't have to be told what to do she almost instinctual started to lick and nibble on her clit.

Akira took a firm grasp of her small pale ass and thrusted back. This forced her to arch back again, but legs wrapped around her head forcing her back down in to her crotch not wanting to miss out on any of her pleasure.

She could feel Akira thrusting faster and further inside of her from all the videos she had watched he was about to come. Makoto came first however squeezing Futaba's head between her legs screaming as she did.

She wasn't far behind her. Her walls clinching down on his penis before his torrent a semen flooded inside her. Her whole body felt like it was on fire as it continued to pour in. It was everything she ever wanted and more.

When he pulled out Futaba collapse onto of Makoto. She nuzzled her breast has Akira's semen dripped out of her on to Makoto.

Makoto wrapped her arms around Futaba again. "Rest up we still have the night." She whispered .


End file.
